


I thought the day you walked into that convenient store, I could die happy.

by jaygay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, PFFT, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaygay/pseuds/jaygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful Sunday and Furihata remembered something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought the day you walked into that convenient store, I could die happy.

It was a Sunday noon and I had every reason to welcome a new day at this beautiful of an hour. Not alone though.  


“Not againnn.” I groaned into the pillow I was hugging and regretted it as soon as I did because, well, it was irritated that your scent was nowhere near fading away and you wasn’t there.  


Waking up late always made you tired, to be honest.  


I swung my legs over the edge of our bed and sat like that for the next five minutes while thinking practically nothing because why not, not because I dozed off. Tch.  


“His bag’s gone.” Another reason for your absence I assumed. “Must be an important meeting.”  


Scrolling down the stairs with no spring in my steps, everything passed by rather blurry. Or kind of illusory, I didn’t know. The sleepiness was sure stubborn today.  


I tched at nothing particular and went straight for the fridge, finding a sticky note placed hastily over the older ones under.  


“It’s blue today.” I said out loud with a little smile tugged on my lips and traced the note lightly with my fingers.  


The weather was fresh and nice and the sky was clear too, since you left the window in our bedroom opened.  


Grabbing a carton of banana milk, a thought suddenly made my smile turn into an amuse chuckle when I saw another note stuck on it. This one was yellow.  


You’d never forgotten my favorite flavor ever since.  


Ever since you walked into the convenient store I was taking a part-time job at in a soaked-to-the-skin shirt with the storm cried noisily behind; ever since I dully stopped walking and for some supreme reasons dropped the half-finished carton of banana milk I was holding; ever since somehow I still took a step forward and treaded on it and plant my face on the floor, making a mess afterwards; ever since the manager scolded me something about an employee mustn’t eat during working hours and you stepped in; ever since I realized you still remembered who I was all along and we went for coffee and we kept on going for coffee and then you confessed and we became a thing and just that.  


Looking over the clock, I sighed and placed my cheek lazily over my arms on the coffee table.  


It seemed I closed my eyes then and drifted off for a brief moment there because images flooded my vision. Our first hand-holding; our first kiss that wasn’t on the cheeks; our first time making love; our first time seeing each other’s family; my first time hearing your father saying those harsh words at you; your first time seeing my father’s frown and my mother’s gaze on everywhere but us.  


But everything was kind of sorted out now somehow, because you told me to not let go of your hand, not to give up, to trust you with everything I had.  


A click of the door waked me up and I heard your voice calling out softly.  


“I’m home.”  


How funny that just little things you did like this and my heart was pounding with excitement already.  


I thought it was strange when you went for the fridge first thing after you got out of your shoes and took down the blue sticky note, muttering something along the line of “old habits die hard” as if you were the only one present. The next thing you did was crumbling the thing in your hand and threw it in the trash can placed in the corner of our kitchen.  


You loosened your tie and gently sat down folding arms on the sofa across from me while releasing a tired sigh. But then your heterochromatic orbs just stared at my plain brown ones lovingly like that like nothing was wrong. Because asolutely nothing was wrong, I knew that.  


A smile broke and what else could I do other than giving one back?  


But why it looked so vulnerable at the same time I wondered. I tilted my head confusingly at you as the tug on my lips eventually disappeared. I suddenly felt my eyes sting and I realized my expression was only mirroring yours because, what, you were crying. I wanted to raise my voice to ask if you were okay, did something happen, to ask if something _was_ wrong, but my throat got caught.  


Your lips pressed into a thin line and you stared at me even harder, with even more pain that someone like you shouldn't hold as much.  


And then I just knew, that you were looking through me.  


I suddenly found the urg to turn around, even with fears suffocating my heart and then tears finally decided to slip.  


Your gaze was so sincere there and there I was, occupying over three-quarters of the picture with the stupidest grin ever. And as I traced my fingers on your façade in the sunny background, I remembered our last argument when I yelled at you for some stupid reason and ran away and then so much blood and your voice shouting my name so dresperately and all that.  


I thought I was going to freak out; I thought I would scream; I thought I would not going to agree with this reality and would force you to bring me back.  


No matter what it took.  


Because I didn’t want to go yet. Because I still had so many things I wanted to tell you, so many places I wanted to go with just the two of us.  


Because I wanted neither of us to be alone.  


But I felt my eyes softened instead and no matter how scared I was, I wanted to look at your face. So I turned.  


My eyes met yours and it seemed like both of us were in stalemate.  


If that had to be the case, then, in the back of my mind, I wanted you to never forget me because that was how selfish I was. I wanted you to never be able to live a peaceful day without thinking about me and me only. And I wanted no one other than me to step into your life and make you happy, replacing my role in it.  


That was how selfish I was, and I still am and forever will be.  


I knew you thought the same too. And I knew you were going to do the exact same thing.  


Then what did I have left to even worry about?  


I stood up, making my way across and settled closely by your side. Whispering _Seijuurou_ _Seijuurou_ and loving words and promises into your ears, my grip never left yours because I felt you squeezing back.  


_Because the day you walked into that convenient store, I thought I could die happy._

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing about akafuri and i killed furihata.


End file.
